An Imperial Power
by Kurosu Tsubasa
Summary: A story about a young orphen with strong magical powers. This is the beginning of the story of his empire.


**An Imperial Power**

Welcome to a world of darkness, where the imperial king awaits your arrival. You are a powerful wizard; but you look like nothing but a child. You have messy blond hair and clear blue eyes. Your parents are just common people and neither of them have any magic. To them, you were a strange sort of animal that did not have the right to exist. The dumped you far away from their home at the edge of a forest, hoping that some evil creature would come and devour you. An evil creature did come, though lucky for you, it was intelligent. This creature saw your potential as a wizard and took you in. This creature was a dragon, and not just any dragon, the black dragon of the apocalypse.

The dragon gave you a name, Filius Draconis. As you grew up the dragon taught you how to talk, read and write. You learned very fast and soon, it was teaching you the fine arcane skills of a wizard. You learned all the dark dragon had to teach you and you exceled at it. By the time you were five you could be called a great wizard, but you wanted more. The dragon would not teach you more and you feared angering it so you went to the humans for their magic.

When you turned seven you were more powerful than any of the wizards in the entire world. People asked you to perform miracles every day. Most of the people that asked you sense that they are in danger and flee but the few unlucky ones turn to dust at your fingertips. You are still seeking out more power. And you know where to look.

After a few days of walking, you make it to the royal city. The library in the castle holds many books of ancient, long forgotten magic that was banned by the council of wizards hundreds of years before. You try to walk into the castle but it is guarded by many fierce beasts that even you do not have a name for. The walls are also enchanted by powerful protection magic that could only be broken by the one who casted it or a power greater that it by double. You cringe at the thought of wasting so much time and magic destroying the wall so you look at another prospect. You can also get in with an invitation from the imperial king. The invitation is also charmed so that it makes you invisible to the guards and lets you walk through the barrier. You walk around town asking how you could get an invitation from the king. Most people laughed at you; laughed until you ripped off one of their body parts in the most gruesome way possible. After that most of them told you as much as they knew as fast as they could. You walked around the royal city leaving a trail of blood behind you.

Eventually someone tells you that to get an invitation, you had to talk to the minister about applying for a job or you could perform miracles to the point of the king noticing you. You really hate humans so helping people was not an option. You had to ask the minister for the invitation. So you go around asking where the minister lives, leaving your trail of blood behind you. Surprisingly the minister came and found you. He told you that you were causing too much trouble and was under arrest. For you, this just opened up another way you could get into the castle. At this point you had your hood up so he couldn't see your face, you knew that if the saw your face he would not take you seriously and just let you go. You let him put hand-cuffs on you and you follow him back to the castle.

You are walked into a large room where an old fat man in a black robe sits. That man is the judge and he always rules I favour of the one with more money. His system is corrupt and you knew it. When it was your turn to be trialed they forced you to take off your hood. At this moment, they realized that you were a child and were outraged.

"Where is Filius Draconis ?" they demanded. "If you have helped him escape you will be severely punished"

"Ha" you laugh, "Am I not good enough to be he of whom you speak?" while you say this, you rip off one of the judge's legs and set it ablaze. The judge shrieks in pain.

"Filius Draconis is not a man but he is a child?" The minister stares at you, wide eyed with shock.

"That is correct. I am he who you have sought, the son of the dragon, Filius Draconis." As you say this the doors in the back fling open and a man walks through. That man is the king's right hand and he hands you an envelope. Then he walks back the way he came; from the hallway filled with shadows. You look at the envelope and realize that it is an invitation from the king. The letter inside reads:

_Dear Filius Draconis,_

_ We are aware of your current statues in the world order. The king _

_would like you to join his _personal_ circle of wizards. This would give you _

_access to all of the royal library's books on magic and allow you to come_

_and go as you please through the castle. We wish greatly that you will join _

_our circle and you a good night._

_ The Imperial Circle_

You grin with satisfaction as you realize what just happened. The king found it amusing that you burned the judge's leg. You are also probably the youngest wizard that he has ever seen and will see.

That night, you walk into the castle a person is waiting for you at the door.

"Welcome to the world of darkness. The imperial king is awaiting your arrival."


End file.
